That Boy is a Monster
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: "He's like a monster. He's vicious, he's brutal, he'll tear your heart out. He's too rough and violent for someone like you" They warned me.The very thought of those wild red eyes staring into my soul gave me a rush. Inspired by "Monster" by Lady Gaga


**new damien x pip story :D i PROMISE i will update Broken Angel! thank you to everyone who added it to their favorite stories :') this is such a happier story compared to it XD  
>rating might go up to M in later chapters for naughty stuff ohohoho! *pervy face*<br>DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.  
>let this story begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping awakened twenty one year old Phillip "Pip" Pirrup from his latest dreams. For the past nights, he had re-occurring dreams about a man, a man with mysterious red eyes, and a charming yet devilish grin. A man that he swear he saw before, but couldn't remember where. Shaking the dreams from his head, Pip sat up preparing for his daily routine.<p>

"Time to start the day!" Pip hopped out of his bed with great enthusiasm. Today was Sunday meaning that our favorite Brit was going to church for the weekly sermon. Pip looked out of his window to see the sun peeking over the horizon. He loved waking early to see the sunrise, and, of course, wakening early was the thing a proper British gentleman would do. Pip considered himself to be a gentlemen. He stayed away from harmful subjects such as alcohol, drugs, and sex, he read the bible before he slept, he was polite, punctual, prepared, he set priorities and positive goals, and most of all; Pip was a neat freak.

Inside the one person Pirrup household, there was no speck of dirt in sight. Pip would rather eat dirt than leave dirty clothes on the floor, he would rather listen to Justin Bieber than allow dirty dishes to pile up, and he would rather lick his shoes than let his carpet go un-vaccumed for weeks. Needless to say, the Brit kept a very tidy house.

Pip smiled, opening his window to allow the birds to rest on the window sill, serenading him with their chirps. He turned to make his bed, and set out his church clothes before heading to the shower. He used his favorite mint scented shampoo and body wash, letting loose a content filled sigh at the feel of hot water waking up his muscles. He turned off the water and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around his head. He hurriedly dried himself off before applying deodorant, and lotion that smelled of honeysuckle. Pip grinned into the mirror, his features twisting in delight. He considered himself to be an attractive male with shoulder length golden hair, a lovely peach complexion, and wide, ocean blue eyes. The Brit had a skinny build that made him look dainty and delicate, but a spirit so bright it could light up a city. A long burn mark was branded across his torso, and reached his abdomen. Pip frowned at it, trying to remember how it got there, but quickly shook the thought out of his head when he realized he had to get moving.

"No time for admiring yourself, you batty Brit!" * Pip chastised himself teasingly. He quickly dressed himself, modeling a black cashmere vest with a white, long sleeved undershirt, black slacks, and pointed black oxfords. Pip felt a bit exposed without his signature cap on his head, and rummaged through his closet searching for a cap that would match with his outfit. He settled on a simple newsboy cap, similar to his everyday one, but in black. He carefully placed it on his head, and ran downstairs to have a nice breakfast of strong English tea and biscuits accompanied with butter and jam.

* * *

><p>Pip was huffing by the time he got to church. He held his bible in one hand, and the other clamped to his head, holding his hat in place. He opened the door, pleased to see that he was five minutes early. He chose a pew in the front and sat next to his elderly neighbor, . Pip politely talked to her about hoping to get together sometime for an afternoon tea. This little chat continued until the church bells rang, and Pip immediately turned his attention to Father Maxi. He sat with his back straight, shoulders back, head held high, and his hands folded neatly in his lap, he only bowed to murmur a quick prayer.<p>

"Everyone," Father Maxi's voice echoed over the church. "Please open the Holy Bibles to the New Testament, and we shall begin."

* * *

><p>Pip stood up, stretching his arms above his head. The Sunday morning sermon was now over, and he was patiently waiting for to gather her belongings. He offered her his arm, which she graciously took, and led her out the doorway.<p>

"Thank you deary. You're such a polite young man." said in her aging, yet grandmotherly, voice. She gave his arm a little squeeze, and attempted to walk down the stairs. Pip gently supported the elderly woman by placing a hand on her back, the other guiding her safely down the stairs.

"My pleasure madam." Pip told her honestly. He greatly respected and loved , for she was there for him when no one else was. was like a mother to him, and even helped pay for his house. Pip could only repay her everlasting kindness by helping her whenever he could, spending holidays with her, making random visits, and even baking her delicious English treats.

"Such a handsome one too." playfully pinched his cheek. Pip flushed red, knowing what was coming next.

"Found anyone to settle down with?" asked. Pip shook his head no. The only girlfriend he had in his life time was Estella, and he thought he loved her because she was the only girl to play with him. Pip wasn't quite sure what he wanted, he often had naughty thoughts involving Bebe Stevens, but at the same time, he found himself thinking of men a lot more lately.

"You'll find her soon enough!" said reassuringly. Pip gave her a small smile, allowing his mind to drift back into his dreams about the red eyed man. Together the pair walked along the streets of South Park, enjoying the peacefulness and serenity it brought upon them. Even in his slightly puzzled thoughts, the Brit couldn't help but feel at ease at this glorious walk.

* * *

><p><strong>*batty is a British slang for "crazy" :D<br>read and review please!  
><strong>


End file.
